Task Force 141
Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations force that later became a multinational terrorist organization and composes of the Ninja Assassins and the best of the Global Tyranny Army. It's members eventually become the new antagonists of the series, aside from the Inner Circle, the Global Tyranny, and the People's Liberation and Resistance. They're responsible for "good deeds", but the leaders reveal their true colors and then turn bad. Composition The TF141 members come from various nationality. For example, Vladimir Makarov is from Russia, Solomon Lewis is from Russia, John Price is from Britain, Soap is from Scotland, and Shepherd is from America. During the crossovers between the Forgotten series and MW2, they are led by John Price and Shepherd, who appear to be good guys, until later, where John Price and Shepherd betray everyone and TF141 turns evil. The terrorist force\spec ops force currently has 104 members, making it a company-sized organization. Disavowal After the MW2 cross-over events, TF141 was disavowed and also became a terrorist organization. Soap and Price later become friends with Makarov's Russians (a deviation from MW3) and work together with the Inner Circle and PLR to attack the Christian nation of America. Task Force 141 joins forces with the Inner Circle and Solomon's PLR, making a bigger organization with thousands of members. Later, they join forces with Nikolai Danilova and the Global Tyranny, forming the biggest terrorist organization in history. Name cleared After the "One-Four-One" joined forces with the PLR, the Inner Circle, and the Global Tyranny Army, the disavowed sign was removed and TF141 became notorious for helping Makarov and Lewis with the attrocities committed throughout the novel. Members Main article: Task Force 141\Members *Lt. General Shepherd (K.I.A)-Radical general who poses as commanding officer, but is later a terrorist, attacking his own countrymen, who are Christians and is eventually killed by his own daughter,Krystal ShepherdKrystal. *John "Soap" MacTavish (K.I.A)-Field commander who betrayed the group, along with John Price. He is killed by a missile during the Bozrah Invasion. *John Price-Field commander of TF141 who was wanted for war crimes due to his actions during the betrayal of the Unity Army and the murdering of Cmdr. Leon Fortunato. *Yuri Danilova (Defected)- A Russian Loyalist who defected from TF141 after Shepherd's betrayal. *Krystal Shepherd (Defected)-Daughter of Hershel Von Shepherd who also defected once TF141 turned evil; she killed her own dad after he became a rogue killing machine. Trivia *Task Force 141 is the third terrorist organization in the Forgotten series, but the first one to be disguised as a friendly. *This is also the first organization to be from a Call of Duty game. *Originally, Vladimir Makarov was supposed to lead, but this was changed. Gallery Another false memory.jpg|Price pretending to be a friendly before his betrayal. A great pose.png|John Price Another false memory.png|False Memory: Soap dies Soap MacTavish.png|John "Soap" MacTavish WE FOUND HIM!.jpg|False memory: Henry Blackburn's rescue Aw, she's not here!.jpg Ah, hey!.jpg Yuri.jpg|Yuri, a defector Makarov beaten up by Price.jpg|False memory: Killing Makarov Soap falling .jpg|False memory: Soap falling from a church steeple.